The Way it Should Have Been
by sweetdarkchild
Summary: The way the ending of POTO should have gone. One-shot. R
1. Chapter 1

This is a little alternate ending I wrote for the Phantom. Personally, I think Raoul is a silly little pansy, and a fop, so this is the ending that should've happened:

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, or any of its characters.

Erik sat in front of the little music box, the only happy memory form his childhood. It's haunting little song began to play, and overcome with his grief he sang softly:

"Masquerade...

"paper faces on parade,

"masquerade

"find your place, and the world will never find you"

There was a small sound. Erik looked up and saw Christine standing by the door, tears in her eyes.

"Christine –I love you"

She walked toward him slowly, holding something clenched in her small hand. It was the ring he'd given her.

"Erik-" it was just one little word, but it conveyed all the emothion she was feeling, "Erik, let me help, you, let me-" here she broke off, at a loss for words. Then she began to sing, to sing the song he'd sung for her on the bridge:

"Lead you, save you from your solitude

"share each day with you, each night, each morning,"

Erik joined her, reaching out to her slowly

"Anywhere you go, let me go too,"

Christine stopped singing, and Erik finished, "Love me...that's all I ask of you!"

They embraced, and Christine kissed him. But this kiss was different from the one in the lake cavern. Instead of being desperate, a terrified girl trying to save her lover, it was gentle, careful, but still full of love. Christine pulled back, and caressed the ruined side of Erik's face

"I've found the man," she murmered

"What?" Erik asked, "what do you mean?"

"The first night I came here, and took your mask –you asked me to find the mand behind the monster. And now I've found him. Only I didn't have to –there never was a monster. There is only you."

"Oh." Erik said, "I –Christine"

"Ssh!" she told him, and pulled his poor, ruined, beautiful face down for a kiss.

* * *

Well? Did you like it? I might turn it into something other than a one-shot, if you want. Please review!

SDC

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

I am only turning this into more than a one-shot because my (only) fan, V. Cullen begged me to do it. So, it probably won't be as good, because I had the first one pop into my head in the middle of the night two nights ago, and I just woke up and wrote it down, crazy, right? Actually not as crazy as my sister, Queen of the Skye, you should check her out, her stories are really good!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTO. Or Eric. Or Christine. Or that stupid little pansy-fop, Raoul. (he should really do something with his hair. Like, seriously.)

* * *

That was where Meg found them. Erik was sitting on his little stool, with Christine in his arms. They both looked idyllically happy, but jumped up as soon as they saw Christine's friend.

"Christine, what are you doing?" Meg hissed, nearly as surprised as Christine, "That's the Phantom of the Opera!"

"No, Meg, it's not the Phantom. The Phantom doesn't exist anymore. This is Erik." Christine replied calmly, looking Meg in the eye

"But –what about the opera? What about all the people he's killed?" Meg leaned on the table for support. She knew Christine had known about the Phantom –and been terrified of him!

"Meg, he only killed one person. You know Joseph Buquet was evil!" Christine reached out and took Meg's hand. "Remember when I said that I'd been visited by the Angel of Music? And you told me that it was impossible? The story came true."

"Mlle. Giry," this time Erik spoke, his voice a little gravelly from crying so recently, "You must lead the mob away from my home. Here –take my mask, it will help you convince them that I am dead. But you must go. Hurry!" He stood, and tried to pull Meg up from where she had sat at the edge of the table. Before he could push her gently towards the lake cavern, she and Christine were in each other's arms, saying goodbye.

"Oh, Meg, I'll miss you! Thank you for being so brave for me!" Christine was holding Meg, who was sobbing into her shoulder, "I'll come up to the surface, I promise!"

"I know, Christine. But –be careful, all right? Until this has all settled down. You're my best friend!"

"Mlle. Giry, Christine, we really must hurry. The men will send someone in after her soon!"

With one last hug, Meg picked up Erik's white leather mask and trotted out into the lake cavern. Erik and Christine heard the men exclaim, presumably over Erik's mask. Erik and Christine stood off in a dark corner of the room, arms around each other. They stayed that way for several minutes after Meg and the mob had left, until Erik broke the silence with a question.

"So, what happened to Raoul?" he wondered out loud

"I... let him go, you might say," Christine replied, "I just told him that you needed someone, and that he could always find another. You do know that Vicomtes are in very high demand, correct?"

"Correct," Erik said, "But I'm a little surprised. I really thought you loved him. For instance, you were prepared to spend your life with _me_, to save him."

"Don't say that!" Christine exclaimed indignantly, "_Never_ say that. I love you."

Erik turned his face away, a tear making its way slowly down his face. Christine hugged him, pulling his face down to her shoulder, and rocking him as one might a baby.

"Ssh, ssh, it's alright, my Angel. I love you."

Erik looked up, a strange emotion coming over his face. It was as if he realized for the first time... that she did!

There, it's the second chapter. I don't have to go on with this, only if you want me to. Please review!

SDC

XOXO


End file.
